Trapped in the Bathroom
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Kasamatsu and Aomine get trapped in a bathroom after a heated one on one, and soon things become even more heated. [ Day One: Bathroom ][ Written by Ryou ]


Trapped in the Bathroom

* * *

It was late.

The sun was beginning to disappear beyond the horizon and the evening chill began to set in; but that didn't faze Kasamatsu.

Not one bit.

Kaijou's Captain was currently sitting on a bench, staring at the court in front of him, pen and paper in his hands. He idly pushed the ball by his feet back and forth, the pen tapping against the notebook he had in his other hand.

Kasamatsu came here to think of new drills and plays for the after school practice, because, after all; he is the Captain. It was his job.

Everyone else had left long ago, making him the only one. He heaved a sigh, placing his notebook and pen down beside him; He took the ball, and dribbled it as he walked onto the court.

He broke into a light jog, preforming a lay-up. The ball swished through the hoop, and bounced off the ground. Kasamatsu grabbed it, running to the three-point line while dribbling it between his legs. He tossed the ball, watching it circle the hoop before falling in.

The ball bounced away from him, making him glare. He didn't know if he should have been too surprised when he saw a hand reach down for the ball, easily picking it up.

"Yo, sempai."

Kasamatsu's eyes widened a tad; he knew that voice. His eyes darted up to the boy's face, lingering at the small smirk before meeting cold eyes which held laughter in them.

"Aomine." Kasamatsu mumbled, watching the tanned basketball player dribble the ball as he walked up to him.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Kasamatsu?"

"Great, not you too." Kasamatsu sighed. All these freshman and only the sane ones knew to add honorifics...

_He'll hit them all._

Aomine gave the older boy a questioning stare, although he had a pretty good idea at what was bothering the boy.

Satsuki had told him all about the daring Captain, only because he demanded to know.

"..." Kasamatsu stayed silent, a frown making its way on his face. "I know it's strange to be all the way out here, but I prefer the scenery." Kasamatsu finally answered, even if it came out more of a grumble.

Of course, Aomine knew that as well.

Since Satsuki had gone on stalker duty, trying her best to learn everything she could on the Kaijou's captain.

Aomine couldn't find anything to say, ended up blurting out: "Those socks you wear make you look like a girl."

Kasamatsu's expression melted into a pissed off one; as he took a few steps up to Aomine, punching his shoulder. "Little twerp!" He growled out, crossing his arms.

"Ite-" Aomine rubbed his arm, teasing smirk on his tanned face. "Let's go one on one, _sempai._" He whispered the last part, making Kasamatsu twitch.

"Fine."

* * *

Kasamatsu sat on the ground, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Aomine stood a few feet away, also breathing heavily.

He had to admit, Kasamatsu was better than expected.

Kasamatsu looked up, the sun was gone, welcoming the pale moon along with the stars that now littered the sky. "Shit," He mumbled, wondering if he had accidentally missed the last train to take him home. He stood shakily, legs still wobbly from his one on one with Aomine, and walked back to the bench to collect his notebook and pen, putting them inside his duffel bag.

Aomine slowly followed, a victorious smirk on his face, "It's my win, Kasamatsu." He said. Kasamatsu turned, giving him a glare before punching his other arm.

"Congratulations, there is your gift." He sneered, heading for the male bathroom so he could wash his face.

Kasamatsu didn't comment as Aomine followed after him, spinning Kasamatsu ball on his finger.

The older of the two silently held the door open, glancing at Aomine out of the corner of his eye.

"Sempai, is that an invitation?" Aomine asked, raising his eyebrow at the opened door. He didn't wait for a response, and just followed the Kaijou player into the bathroom.

Aomine watched Kasamatsu bend forward to wash the sweat from his face. He dropped the ball before grabbing the older boy's wrists, pinning them to the counter.

Kasamatsu made a disapproving sound, trying to tug his wrists free from Aomine's hold. He felt the blue haired boy rub his hard cock against his ass, rocking slowly.

Aomine grinned darkly, remembering how close the two had gotten during the one on one, literally. He hadn't meant to get so hard, but, it wasn't his fault that Kasamatsu had unknowingly rubbed up against him, trying to block Aomine from getting the ball.

He glance dup into the mirror, noticing that Kasamatsu was giving him a stare that said if-you-don't-let-go,-I'll-hit-you.

Aomine chuckled quietly, taking his hands off of Kasamatsu's wrists. He noticed the small red marks he had left from his strong grip, but chose not to comment on it.

Kasamatsu stood, turning to face Aomine. The blue haired Ace smirked, leaning down to plant a rough kiss on Kasamatsu's parted lips. He could hear the shorter boy sigh into the kiss, as he slowly moved his lips against his.

His tongue fought with Kasamatsu's in a battle of heated dominance, Aomine quickly wining over the black haired boy. He pulled away, and pushed him into one of the stalls.

Kasamatsu's leg hit the toilet, making him frown in disgust. "Oi, bastard," He scowled, but let a throaty moan out when Aomine nibbled on his neck.

Aomine bit down harder, making the older boy tense. He pushed him forward, his fingers slipping into his shorts, tugging down on the waist band.

Kasamatsu growled, his face flushed red as he braced himself against the toilet, making sure to put his sweater on the cover before doing so. It was pretty disgusting, as is, but he was too horny to care much as soon as Aomine stuck his finger inside him, slicked with spit.

Kasamatsu groaned, sticking his ass higher in the air when he bent forward. Aomine set a face-paced rhythm once he added another finger, tugging his shorts down along with his underwear with his free hand.

He stroked his shaft in time with his finger thrusts, moaning deeply as his body began to heat up more.

Pre cum trailed down his cock, and he used the clear semen as his lubricant, coating himself. "Ready, sempai?" He hissed into the older boy's ear, knowing he was stretched enough.

Kasamatsu grunted painfully as Aomine thrusted his member in deeply, using his tanned hands to grip Kasamatsu's hips. He thrust in, bringing Kasamatsu's hips forward to meet his thrust in time.

Kasamatsu moaned, his head pressed into his folded arms which lay against his warm sweater. He panted heavily, chest rising and falling, almost touching the toilet lid as Aomine pushed into him harder.

"_Aomine_," The name rolled off his tongue, his breathing quickening as Aomine snapped his hips forward, almost desperately. Kasamatsu pushed his hips back, moving back and forth to meet Aomine's swift, hard thrusts.

He could hear Aomine moan lowly and pant softly as his grip tightened on his hips. "Almost..." He heard the younger whisper.

Kasamatsu nodded, closing his eyes in pleasure as Aomine repeatedly hit his prostate. A heavy heated pit exploded in his stomach, his back arching as his lips parted in a loud moan as Aomine delivered the last final thrusts.

Stars shot across his vision, white seeds shooting out in thin streams just as Aomine came deep inside him.

The younger pulled out, grinning lazily in the haze of their orgasm. He took some toilet paper, wiping himself after handing some to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu wiped the mess he had made on the toilet and his sweater, lifting the lid to throw the soiled toilet paper inside.

"That was fun." Aomine said, smirking at Kasamatsu in the cramped space.

"Idiot," Kasamatsu muttered, elbowing Aomine. "You're in the way." He huffed, opening the stall door, but not before he stopped to fix his shorts.

Aomine snorted and let the older boy pass, rubbing his ribcage gingerly, before exiting the stall as well.

Kasamatsu grabbed his bag, which was lay forgotten on the floor, and then his black and orange basketball. He walked up to the door, grasping the handle before trying to tug it open.

"..." Kasamatsu blinked, pulling on the door with a little more force. "It's not opening." He said after a moment. He dropped his things, using both hands to try to tug the door open. '_This can't be happening._' He thought, giving a swift kick to the door.

"Oh," Aomine said, ignoring the look he got. He stepped up, trying to pull it open.

It didn't budge.

"I think the janitor who cleans these every day came to lock it for the night."

"What time is it?"

"Probably around 11:00." Aomine answered, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"So, you're saying that we're trapped in here?"  
"Just till 6:00 in the morning, when he comes to unlock the doors," Aomine shrugged, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "Don't worry, Kasamatsu, I can think of a few ways to entertain ourselves." He grinned at the expression the Captain gave him, before pushing him against the door.

* * *

Ryou: :'D Day one is done. Tomorrow is Day Two: Classroom. ;3 Featuring more Kasamatsu!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
